hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
If Every Invest Formed Timelines(Lucarius - Atlantic)
2019 ImageSize = width:685 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2000 till:01/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/05/2000 till:07/05/2000 color:TS text:Andrea(SS) from:21/05/2000 till:24/05/2000 color:TS text:Barry(TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:01/01/2001 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2019 would have 2 Depressions and 2 Storms. No names would have a viable chance at retirement. 2018 ImageSize = width:685 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2000 till:01/12/2000 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/05/2000 till:07/05/2000 color:TS text:Alberto(TS) from:14/05/2000 till:17/05/2000 color:TS text:Beryl(TS) from:24/05/2000 till:31/05/2000 color:C3 text:Chris(C3) Barset:break from:12/06/2000 till:19/06/2000 color:C1 text:Debby(C1) from:17/06/2000 till:21/06/2000 color:TS text:Ernesto(TS) from:26/06/2000 till:29/06/2000 color:TS text:Florence(TS) from:02/07/2000 till:03/07/2000 color:TD text:Seven(TD) from:04/07/2000 till:14/07/2000 color:C3 text:Gordon(C3) from:04/07/2000 till:17/07/2000 color:C4 text:Helene(C4) Barset:break from:07/08/2000 till:11/08/2000 color:C1 text:Isaac(C1) from:12/08/2000 till:16/08/2000 color:TS text:Joyce(TS) from:14/08/2000 till:20/08/2000 color:C1 text:Kirk(C1) from:16/08/2000 till:18/08/2000 color:TS text:Leslie(TS) from:22/08/2000 till:23/08/2000 color:TD text:Fourteen(TD) from:29/08/2000 till:20/09/2000 color:C5 text:Michael(C5) from:31/08/2000 till:07/09/2000 color:C2 text:Nadine(C2) from:04/09/2000 till:21/09/2000 color:C5 text:Oscar(C5) from:06/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:C4 text:Patty(C4) from:08/09/2000 till:10/09/2000 color:TS text:Rafael(TS) from:10/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:C3 text:Sara(C3) Barset:break from:12/09/2000 till:21/09/2000 color:C1 text:Tony(C1) from:20/09/2000 till:22/09/2000 color:TS text:Valerie(TS) from:23/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:TS text:William(TS) from:23/09/2000 till:22/10/2000 color:C3 text:Alpha(C3) from:05/10/2000 till:13/10/2000 color:C5 text:Beta(C5) Barset:skip from:08/10/2000 till:11/10/2000 color:TS text:Gamma(TS) from:09/10/2000 till:13/10/2000 color:C2 text:Delta(C2) from:15/10/2000 till:17/10/2000 color:TS text:Epsilon(TS) from:16/10/2000 till:25/10/2000 color:C5 text:Zeta-Willa(C5) from:25/10/2000 till:02/11/2000 color:C4 text:Eta(C4) Barset:break from:11/11/2000 till:20/11/2000 color:C1 text:Theta(C1) from:18/11/2000 till:21/11/2000 color:TS text:Iota(TS) from:25/11/2000 till:29/11/2000 color:C1 text:Kappa(S1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2018 would’ve had 33 Depressions, 31 Storms, 18 Hurricanes and 11 Majors. Chris, Helene, Michael and Oscar could've had a viable chance at retirement with Beta would've also had a viable chance but wouldn't due to it being part of the Greek naming list. 2017 ImageSize = width:685 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2000 till:01/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2000 till:25/04/2000 color:TS text:Arlene(TS) from:03/06/2000 till:05/06/2000 color:TS text:Bret(TS) from:05/06/2000 till:10/06/2000 color:TS text:Cindy(TS) from:16/06/2000 till:24/06/2000 color:C1 text:Don(C1) from:18/06/2000 till:25/06/2000 color:C1 text:Emily(C1) from:28/06/2000 till:30/06/2000 color:TS text:Franklin(TS) from:03/07/2000 till:08/07/2000 color:TS text:Gert(TS) from:10/07/2000 till:12/07/2000 color:TS text:Harvey(TS) from:16/07/2000 till:23/07/2000 color:C2 text:Irma(C2) from:20/07/2000 till:24/07/2000 color:TS text:Jose(TS) from:28/07/2000 till:03/08/2000 color:C1 text:Katia(C1) Barset:break from:01/08/2000 till:09/08/2000 color:C1 text:Lee(C1) from:01/08/2000 till:06/08/2000 color:TS text:Maria(TS) from:02/08/2000 till:03/08/2000 color:TD text:Fourteen(TD) from:02/08/2000 till:08/08/2000 color:TS text:Nate(TS) from:04/08/2000 till:12/08/2000 color:C3 text:Ophelia(C3) from:07/08/2000 till:19/08/2000 color:C4 text:Philippe(C4) from:11/08/2000 till:13/08/2000 color:TS text:Rina(TS) from:15/08/2000 till:03/09/2000 color:C5 text:Sean(C5) from:17/08/2000 till:27/08/2000 color:C2 text:Tammy(C2) from:18/08/2000 till:02/09/2000 color:C3 text:Vince(C3) from:27/08/2000 till:20/09/2000 color:C5 text:Wilma(C5) Barset:break from:01/09/2000 till:04/09/2000 color:C1 text:Alpha(C1) from:02/09/2000 till:25/09/2000 color:C5 text:Beta(C5) from:05/09/2000 till:11/09/2000 color:C4 text:Gamma(C4) from:10/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:C2 text:Delta(C2) from:14/09/2000 till:28/09/2000 color:C3 text:Epsilon(C3) from:14/09/2000 till:03/10/2000 color:C5 text:Zeta(C5) from:20/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 color:C4 text:Eta(C4) from:29/09/2000 till:06/10/2000 color:C3 text:Theta(C3) from:01/10/2000 till:11/10/2000 color:C1 text:Iota(C1) from:02/10/2000 till:08/10/2000 color:C1 text:Kappa(C1) Barset:break from:04/10/2000 till:15/10/2000 color:C3 text:Lambda(C3) Barset:skip from:05/10/2000 till:07/10/2000 color:TS text:Mu(TS) from:07/10/2000 till:21/10/2000 color:C4 text:Nu(C4) from:17/10/2000 till:24/10/2000 color:C1 text:Xi(C1) from:25/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 color:C2 text:Omicron(C2) from:30/10/2000 till:06/11/2000 color:C1 text:Pi(S1) from:05/11/2000 till:12/11/2000 color:C1 text:Rho(C1) from:14/11/2000 till:19/11/2000 color:C1 text:Sigma(S1) from:18/11/2000 till:27/11/2000 color:C3 text:Tau(C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2000 till:01/05/2000 text:April from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:01/01/2001 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2017 would've had 42 Depressions, 41 Storms, 29 Hurricanes and 15 Majors. Ophelia and Sean would've had a viable chance at retirement. Gamma, Zeta, Theta and Lambda would also have had a viable chance if they were not part of the Greek naming list. 2016 ImageSize = width:685 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2000 till:01/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/01/2000 till:18/01/2000 color:C2 text:Alex(C2) Barset:break from:26/05/2000 till:09/06/2000 color:C1 text:Bonnie(C1) from:04/06/2000 till:10/06/2000 color:C1 text:Colin(C1) from:09/06/2000 till:12/06/2000 color:TS text:Danielle(TS) from:17/06/2000 till:22/06/2000 color:TS text:Earl(TS) from:24/06/2000 till:26/06/2000 color:TS text:Fiona(TS) from:30/07/2000 till:07/08/2000 color:C2 text:Gaston(C2) from:31/07/2000 till:09/08/2000 color:C4 text:Hermine(C4) from:07/08/2000 till:10/08/2000 color:TS text:Ian(TS) from:07/08/2000 till:14/08/2000 color:C2 text:Julia(C2) from:10/08/2000 till:11/08/2000 color:TS text:Karl(TS) from:14/08/2000 till:15/08/2000 color:TS text:Lisa(TS) from:16/08/2000 till:25/08/2000 color:C1 text:Matthew(C1) Barset:break from:20/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 color:C3 text:Nicole(C3) from:23/08/2000 till:04/09/2000 color:C4 text:Otto(C4) from:26/08/2000 till:28/08/2000 color:TS text:Paula(TS) from:28/08/2000 till:06/09/2000 color:C3 text:Richard(C3) from:28/08/2000 till:30/08/2000 color:TS text:Shary(TS) from:02/09/2000 till:08/09/2000 color:C4 text:Tomas(C4) from:10/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:C1 text:Virgine(C1) from:11/09/2000 till:17/09/2000 color:TS text:Walter(TS) from:12/09/2000 till:21/09/2000 color:C2 text:Alpha(C2) from:12/09/2000 till:28/09/2000 color:C4 text:Beta(C4) from:16/09/2000 till:18/09/2000 color:TS text:Gamma(TS) Barset:break from:17/09/2000 till:27/09/2000 color:C2 text:Delta(C2) from:24/09/2000 till:13/10/2000 color:C5 text:Epsilon(C5) from:27/09/2000 till:30/09/2000 color:TS text:Zeta(SS) from:28/09/2000 till:29/09/2000 color:TS text:Eta(TS) from:01/10/2000 till:21/10/2000 color:C5 text:Theta(C5) from:06/10/2000 till:10/10/2000 color:TS text:Iota(TS) from:22/10/2000 till:28/10/2000 color:C1 text:Kappa(C1) from:30/10/2000 till:02/11/2000 color:TS text:Lambda(TS) from:04/11/2000 till:07/11/2000 color:TS text:Mu(SS) from:17/11/2000 till:28/11/2000 color:C4 text:Nu(C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2000 till:01/02/2000 text:January from:01/02/2000 till:01/03/2000 text:February from:01/03/2000 till:01/04/2000 text:March from:01/04/2000 till:01/05/2000 text:April from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:01/01/2001 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2016 would've had 34 Depressions, 34 Storms, 19 Hurricanes and 9 Majors. The names Hermine, Otto, Epsilon and Nu would have viable chances at retirement. However due to Epsilon and Nu being greek names, they could not be retired. Category:What if scenario Category:Cyclones Category:Lucarius Category:Timelines